


This Is Now

by EvaDean



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaDean/pseuds/EvaDean
Summary: Chris supports you and loves you through a rough couple of months.





	This Is Now

You stand in your bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel, in front of the full mirror in a daze. It’s been a little over two months when you and Chris received the news you had breast cancer. It came out of nowhere since no one in your family was diagnosed with breast cancer. Now that you think about it, cancer of any kind does not run in your family. You discovered a small lump on your right breast one morning while doing a self-exam and, thinking it was a cyst, did nothing. You’ve had a history of cysts and it always went away. If it wasn’t for Chris’ push for you to get a clinical breast exam, you wouldn’t know where you would be right now. Luckily, the cancer was caught in the early stage, so you only needed a lumpectomy with radiation treatment--no chemo. It’s been a long and trying time for the both of you. Chris sacrificed his time, traveling back and forth from filming in Massachusetts to New York to be by your side. When he couldn’t, he made sure to skype, call, or text you.

You completed your last day of radiation treatment and Chris wanted to celebrate. He made reservations at your favorite restaurant at Pier 26 in downtown Manhattan. The weather outlook for the night would make for a romantic dinner followed by an even more romantic walk by the water, under the stars. You take a glance at the bed with your garments neatly arranged. You stare at your bra almost with disdain, as if it was the cause of your diagnosis. Still somewhat lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear Chris call your name until the third time.

“Y/n?” Chris says, with hesitation, as he slowly approaches. He glances between you and the mirror. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, I’m alright babe.” You’re drawn back to reality as you turn and look at your beautiful Chris. 

He approaches your right side, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Where were you?” He inquires.

You sigh as you turn back to the mirror and gaze at the two of you. “I just keep replaying these last couple of months in my head, thinking what would’ve happened if I didn’t listen to you. I can’t believe I almost didn’t listen to you.” 

Chris responds with a warm smile as he lifts his hand to your chin, gently turning it to face him. “But you did. We can’t truly enjoy now if you’re constantly re-living the past. This…” He turns your chin back to face the mirror. “This is now.” Moving behind you, he reaches for the towel, loosening it to reveal your breasts. He then wraps the towel around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder. He cups your right breast, his thumb gently grazing over the healing scar. “This scar is to remind you, remind us, that time is precious and not to waste it.” 

Unshed tears begin to well in your eyes. “You have no idea how thankful I am for you.” You say as you watch him bring the towel back up to cover your breasts before he turns you to face him. 

“The feeling is mutual.” He retorts. You wrap your arms around his neck as his go around your waist, giving you a squeeze before his hands travel south. 

“Besides,” He says as he smirks, giving your bottom a squeeze. “You know I’m more of an ass man anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know Chris personally, unfortunately, but I believe he would respond in a similar fashion. As always, I am open to comments, kudos and healthy criticism. ;)


End file.
